1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of correction of a golf swing, and in particular the method is used in order to strike a golf ball properly on exercise for a correction of error swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When golf is played, a golf ball is struck by a head of a club, and the ball is thereby propelled in a predetermined direction or to a predetermined position.
In an ordinary golf club, a head is fitted to one end of a shaft, and a grip is provided in the other end or a part of the base. Various types of clubs may be used depending on the position where the ball is to be struck, the situation and the distance it is required to propel the ball, such as drivers, spoons, irons and putters.
When the player prepares to strike the ball with the club, he first grasps a grip on the club with the left hand if he is right-handed, and places his right hand over the left hand so as to steady his hold on the grip. In other words, conventionally, a single grip was grasped by both the left and right hands, and the club was grasped with the right hand on the outside.
In such a grip, the wrist of the right hand has no restriction and is free. Therefore, the wrist of the right hand easily moves and flexes, and if this occurs, the golf ball is struck with a jolt. When the wrist of the right hand moves, the right shoulder descends. If the ball is struck in this way, the right shoulder does not rotate smoothly, and a correct swing cannot be performed.